And so he snaps
by MissMadeline4243
Summary: Oh God! Canada has finally snapped, and he plans to take his revenge at the next world meeting, with probably the worst tourture known to man. Read to find out how it goes! (Miiight be a little crack? I duno :3)


**Got bored and made this, still working on the 10 sides of Canada :3 I admit, I procrastinate! I'm sorry :(! Anyway hope you enjoy this little fanfiction :3**

**"M-Matthieu! Je m'exscuse! Je te n'oublis pas encore, mais sil' te plaîte, ques ce que tu ferias au nous mêmes?" - M-Matthew! I'm sorry, I wont forget you again, but please, what are you planning to do to us?**

Canada's rage

Nearly all his life, Matthew William's, the personification of Canada has been ignored. No one ever talked to him, and on the rare occasion that they did, the conversation would pretty much start out as "_Hey America!_" or "_Uh... who are you?_". He had always been alone. What made him so worthless compared to the other Nations anyway? Sure, he wasn't the most interesting Nation, but he wasn't that bland and boring, was he? He smiled, not just any smile but a mad man's smile. He was going to get his revenge, he was going to watch them suffer and bleed to death. He was going to show them no mercy. And why should he? After this, no one will ever plan on forgetting him, ever again. He grabbed his torture device and left for the meeting, hiding it well within the pocket of his coat. He left Kumajiro home.

...

The entire ride to the meeting was silent. To Matthew, it felt like forever. But he had finally made it. As he exited his car, he watched Alfred, Arthur and Francis walking up the steps and into the door to the meeting room.

"_Good_" He thought to himself. "_I'm not far behind_". He soon followed the three into the large building, soon coming across the door to the meeting. His smile only grew wider. It resembled the smile of the cheshire cat. He entered through the doors, and as always, no one noticed him. He didn't care now. Soon they would all regret. Matthew took his seat next to Alfred. Alfred turned his head, this time he clearly saw Matthew along with his mad man grin.

"Matthew...?" He asked, nearly uncertain if he got his name right. "I-is everything alright?" Matthew giggled, which only frightened the superpower more. Nations began to turn their heads to the two, wondering what was going on, only to see the rather powerful Nation startled and the one who startled it. Matthew then stood up, now that he almost had everyone's attention. When he spoke, he spoke clearly, which was rather unlike the Nation that was known as Canada.

"For far too long" Matthew began, gaining all the attention now.

"For far too long have I been Ignored, Forgotten or mistaken. I am not Alfred, so you can stop looking at me with such quizzical looks. I am not a ghost, so you can stop thinking that my voice is a voice from above. I am Matthew William's. Who? Oh I'm sorry, Canada? Anyone? No?" He began to laugh a childish laugh, one that would put Russia's to shame. His voice was cold and un-forgiving. Matthew walked up to the door, the only way in and out of the meeting room, and put around the two handles a lock so no one could escape without the key, which was well secure in Matthew's pocket. All the Nations began to feel fear coursing through them. What was going to happen?

"M-Matthieu! Je m'exscuse! Je te n'oublis pas encore, mais sil' te plaîte, ques ce que tu ferias au nous mêmes?"

"Matthew, what are you doing?" Matthew, still smiling, not saying another word, pulled the device out of his pocket. Everyone gasped and backed away to the other side of the room.

"WOAH BRO! OH GOD I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T!" Alfred cried.

"Matthew! Y-You know that will only do you no good! P-Please! Put the device down!" Arthur pleaded after seeing the device. All the other Nations nodded furiously. Matthew giggled once again, enjoying the terrified expressions of the many Nations. After a click of a button, Matthew did what Arthur said and placed the device down, quickly putting in his own earbuds to listen to some peaceful music. Many Nation's screamed in pain, others collapsed to the floor, and others clasping their hands against their ears.

"MY EARS!"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"WHY?!"

The song only continued.

"_And so I was like Baby, baby, baby oh!~  
Yeah baby, baby, baby oh!~ _"

Matthew ignored the song, but enjoyed the screams of pain. Ah, revenge was sweet!

...

After the song was finally finished (not before repeating over 50 times), nearly every Nation was deaf. Those who weren't had their ears bleed to death, or were collapsed on the floor, and probably wouldn't move for the next few hours. Japan was sitting in a corner rocking back and forth repeating the lyrics over and over again. Russia was sulking in Belarus' arms, and for once she wasn't chasing him demanding that he marry her, but she comforted him as she herself looked into deep space, rethinking her life. America actually LOST his appetite and was trembling. France and England were hugging each other. Korea was patting China's back as China stroked his hello kitty plush for comfort. Germany just sat there, unable to move, and Italy couldn't even speak to lighten up the mood. Nearly everyone else was gone mad.

Matthew was walking out of the building and into his car, satisfaction written across his face. Was he completely mad? Yes, _VERY_ mad.

"_This is what happens when you mess with Matthew William's_" He thought out loud to himself. No one would ever even THINK of forgetting Matthew ever again.


End file.
